Pacify
} | name = Pacify & Provoke | gameimage = PacifyProvokeIcon.png | cardimage = PacifyProvoke.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 10 | description = In Night Form reduces damage inflicted by nearby enemies. In Day Form increases Ability Strength of nearby allies. Energy Drain Per Enemy: 1.5 / 1.25 / 1 / 0.5 s-1 Energy Drain Per Ability: 5 / 4.33 / 3.66 / 3 | special = |-|Pacify= |-|Provoke= | duration = N/A | range = 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 m | info = *Equinox emits a crippling or empowering aura with a radius of 10 / 12 / 14 / 16 meters. Pacify & Provoke will remain active indefinitely until deactivated by casting , by running out of energy, or by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. *Equinox utilizes different versions of the ability depending on her current form: |-|Night Form= Night form *Night Equinox emits a crippling aura that affects all enemies within range, reducing their damage up to 20% / 33% / 43% / 50% the closer they are to Equinox. While Pacify is active, 1.5 / 1.25 / 1 / 0.5 energy is drained per second for each enemy within the aura. **The damage reduction falls-off with distance. ***The aura is itself divided into 4 subsequent "rings", each with 1/4 of the total radius of the ability. *** The inner most ring grants the listed damage reduction, while the outermost aura grants (where the damage reduction reaches its smallest value) grants half of that value. **Damage reduction is affected by Ability Strength. **The maximum value of damage reduction is calculated through the following formula: 1 Damage Reduction (1 + Ability Strength)}}. ***With a rank-3 Pacify, and with a maxed , Equinox reduces enemy damage in the inner most ring by (1 + 0.3)|round|3|mt=y|percent=y|}}, and by 2 ~31%}} in the outer most. **Energy drain per enemy is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Despite being a channeled ability, this does not interrupt energy regeneration from Energy Siphon or Energizing Dash and it is unaffected by Ability Duration. **Energy can still be gained from Energy Orbs, Limbo's Rift Plane, Trinity's , and Energy Restores while enemies are within the aura. *Enemies in range are highlighted in Equinox's energy color. Color intensity scales with distance from Equinox, with the nearest enemies glowing the brightest. |-|Day Form= Day form *Day Equinox emits an empowering aura that grants Equinox and all ally Warframes within range an additional 5% / 10% / 15% / 20% Ability Strength. While Provoke is active, 5 / 4.33 / 3.66 / 3 energy is drained for each Warframe ability cast within the aura. **Unlike Pacify, the Ability Strength bonus does not fall-off with distance **Ability Strength bonus is affected by Ability Strength and cannot exceed 50% unless is equipped. Different instances of Provoke auras do not stack, only the strongest bonus will be applied. **Provoke, after being affected by equipped Ability Strength mods, stacks additively with Ability Strength bonuses when applied to other abilities (e.g., with a maxed , Equinox's abilities will gain 1.3|mt=y|percent=y}} Ability Strength when cast while a rank-3 Provoke is active). **In order to acquire the Ability Strength bonus from Provoke, allies only have to cast their abilities while inside the aura. **Energy cost per ability is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Despite being a channeled ability, this does not interrupt energy regeneration from Energy Siphon or Energizing Dash and it is unaffected by Ability Duration. **The additional energy cost is only applied when abilities are activated within the aura, including Equinox's abilities. The energy cost is not applied for energy drains. *While switching to Night Form will deactivate Provoke, the armor and shield bonuses from will gain additional Ability Strength. As such, the additional energy cost will be applied. *Aura radius is visibly determined by wave-like strings of energy orbiting Equinox. *Cast delay of 1.25 seconds is affected by . | augment = | tips = *An ability strength of 250% is required to reach Provoke's maximum ability strength buff of 50%. | max = | bugs = }} See Also * de:Beruhigen & Provozieren es:Pacificar & Provocar ru:Смирение И Провокация Category:Equinox Category:Update 17 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities